Lie To Me
by H. S. Hines
Summary: Rin falls in love with Sesshomaru... will he give her what she wants? Oneshot, complete.


_Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Sunrise, Yomiuri TV and I'm sure a bunch of other people who are not me are the owners of InuYasha and the characters within. Still, inspired to dream, inspired to write, from page and scene, it is my plight._

_Notes: This is a oneshot. I'm taking yet another used theme and trying to portray it differently than I've ever read it. While this is classified as a romance, it's a one-sided thing brought to mind from wondering what Sesshomaru **wouldn't **give to Rin…_

Genre: Romance  
Rating: M  
Codes: Sess/Rin  
Feedback: Reviews beget more fiction! My muse has become very active on the feed and as he gets happier, my stories get better, or so it seems…

**Lie To Me **

She wasn't really sure when it happened, when he changed in her eyes. Somewhere between a wish and a dream, he stepped from the only man in her life to the only man in her eyes. She noticed his hand first. The way it was shaped ever so differently from her own. The fingers were longer, rougher, the edges not as round. She grew older and he didn't notice her, but she certainly noticed him. As her nights began changing her view of him, her body altered its reactions and she stopped feeling safe around him.

She didn't feel threatened, but he was no longer a haven for her fearful heart. Indeed, he became the thing she feared the most. She was torn between wanting to hide from him and wanting to tell and show him everything. She burned inside when they accidentally brushed against each other and his eyes would meet hers, a question in them that he did not dare ask any sooner than she could answer.

She grew into a woman and her discomfort became pain. Her love had twisted—after all, he was never really her father. Not even a father figure now—he was a man. And he was the man she wanted with all her heart. No human beauty could compare with his; no mortal touch could make her desperate for another. She tried to quell the dark thoughts in villages of her own people, trying to find a boy to her girl, but she rejected them all. She thought she hid her feelings, her desires, her pain from him, but the sun missed more than his eyes.

"Have you grown so that you no longer need me, Rin?" he asked one night, sitting uncharacteristically near her at the fire. She looked into his face and her heart slammed into her chest, racing past the words in fear. He wouldn't leave her? He wouldn't abandon her, would he? "I can smell your fear on the air. What have I ever done to earn that from you?"

"Nothing, my lord," she whispered. "My fear is that you will leave. That I no longer please you."

"Nothing has changed between us," he responded. "We are as we have always been."

"No, Sesshomaru-sama," she said softly. "I have changed. I no longer want your guidance as a father." He looked at her curiously and she decided to do what was easier—speaking had never been her forte. She either rambled on eternally or couldn't find any words at all. So she leaned up to his face, watching his eyes watching her and closed her own a moment before she touched his lips with her own. She expected him to pull away, to be disgusted. But instead, he kissed her back.

Rin's body became alive in ways she never knew it could. She felt his tongue part her lips and she tried to imitate what he showed her. Always her teacher. She reached for his face, cupping his jaw in her hands and burying her fingers in his hair. She almost cried in that moment, so intense was her joy and her lust. Her heart beat as though it would burst from her chest.

"This is how you want me, Rin?" he asked her and she opened her eyes. His were unchanged, as always. There was no desire burning in them as she was certain filled her own.

"With all my heart, Sesshomaru-sama," she answered. "I am sorry," she whispered, hanging her head. She knew he must see her as nothing more than a foolish mortal girl and was certain that this was the moment they would part.

"Have I ever denied you anything, Rin?" he asked and she looked up. "If this is what you want, I will give you no children, no husband, but I will take you to my bed. I will always care for you." Rin considered his words carefully. It was really more than she could ask for. She had never imagined leaving Sesshomaru, never imagined a family of her own where he was not there, so it was easy to imagine their family being as it had always been.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered. He nodded and reached out to her, pulling her lips back to his own. When his rough fingers parted her kimono, she sighed and when they touched her bare skin, she gasped. Heat built in her body, her skin felt too tight and he licked at the pressure with his mouth, sucked at it and surprisingly gentle fingers found her centre, a place she had never before been touched.

There seemed so much more to learn, so much he could teach her as the man to her woman and Rin wanted to learn it all. Her body was on fire and nothing he did made it better, the pressure kept building until she was certain she was going to tear from her skin. And then something started from his fingers, something that stole her breath and made her vision fade. Every sense she had abandoned her to focus only on the one golden-edged moment that, when it came, had her crying out her lord's name in ecstasy.

On the wave of her first climax came the first pain as he took her entirely. She thought she could never make room within herself for him and tears fell from her eyes for the first time in their time together. He wasn't gentle now, but she didn't care, because this was what she wanted. She had him, entirely, wrapped in her body and encased in her, the beautiful light shining above her and the sight of his own release filled her with the second of her life.

And so it was that Rin found her place in the world. She never left her lord's side and it became the peaceful refuge she had remembered from her earliest days with him. She never wanted for much again, save one little thing. While Rin gave her whole heart to Sesshomaru, her entire being, he only gave her his body. He said it was all he had to give her, and the price she must pay for loving him. Days flew away, sand in the wind of time and there was only one thing left in the mortal world that she desired.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama, grant me one last request," she whispered to him as she knew her days were almost over. He knew the request, she didn't need to speak it, but she always did. "For once in my life, lie to me. Not an omission or a shelter, but a true lie." The days passed and she whispered it each night as she fell asleep. Sesshomaru never answered her, but there was something in his eyes she had never seen before—sadness. On the day she knew to be her last on earth, she didn't ask for the same, but only that he make love to her one last time. He obliged her, as he always had, but this night was different. He touched her as he had on that first night, but even more slowly, gently, and when he sank into her, it was with a tenderness he had never before shown her. When it was over, he pulled her onto his chest and stroked her white hair into his own and kissed her eyes. Finally, he looked into them and answered her prayer to him for the last few years.

"I love you, Rin," he told her. She didn't look into his eyes for the truth, for she didn't want to see it. If it was the lie she had prayed for, then so be it, but for that moment, Rin took it as the truth. Her Sesshomaru-sama loved her and it was the last truth in the world, the final thing he could teach her. And so it was with true contentment, peace and bliss that Rin departed his arms and his life.

She believed that he loved her and in that moment, he had believed as well.

_**The End.**_


End file.
